Firewall
by Bluestrider
Summary: Axel is the guardian of a orb that grants great power. It's his duty to protect it from any sort of intruders that want it for greed or power. Till one day, Axel was unable to protect it from a unknown man with fearsome power as his own.
1. Intruder

NOTICE: I do not own kingdom hearts, if I did, I would have added chocolate chip cookies instead of sea salt ice cream

Mature Content for cruel death and such nasty images! No it does not have yaoi in this chapter so sorry :p

--

Fire blazed towards the man. The man dropped down to his knees and begged for mercy. A human figure appears through the flames smirking as he walked towards the man. He has a black cloak and a hood that covered his face.

"Why do you do beg intruder? Are you afraid of death?"

"No please! I beg of you! Don't kill me!"

The man throws the orb to him and the black cloaked man catches it.

"I'm sorry for what I did! I don't want it anymore! Please let me live!" the man pleaded.

The hooded figure just smiled at him

"Sorry can't take that risk"

"NO! PLEASE DON'T!"

He snaps his fingers and the flames burst out from the man. The man scream in agony as his body burned and slowly turns to ash. The man walked slowly to the black cloaked figure, still in flames, and his hands tries to reach to the orb put his hands disintegrated when he got close to the cloaked figure. The man then falls down and the flames then died out as soon as there was nothing left of him. The cloaked man walked away holding the orb firmly as he looked at it.

"Such a precious item that's been touched by foul men…"

A black portal appears and he walks through it

-- --

The black portal opens to appear a rather bulky figure as well dressed in a black cloak and a hood. He walks towards to a man in a cloak as him. Then cloaked man was rather smaller than the bulky one and had grey like hair and blue eyes holding a book.

"Zexion…"

"What is it Lexaeus?"

"Axel returned with the orb and killed the intruder as well"

Zexion grunted. "Nothing new…"

Lexaeus removes his hood and walks towards the window and stops to gaze at the moon.

"This night feels like no other…"

"Hmm?"

"Never have I seen the moon…red..."

"Red?" Zexion said, startled, "What do you mean red?" Zexion heads to window and was amazed.

"What's causing this?" asked Lexaeus.

"I'm not sure…" said Zexion in awe.

Another black portal appears showing the cloaked man with the orb that's now glowing red. Zexion looks at him and grunts.

"Axel whats wrong with the orb?"

"I don't know I assume it was the intruder's doing"

Lexaeus was paying no attention and looked at the moon. Axel walked to the chamber where the orb would be stored. As he placed it down, the moon turned blue and jolted a surprise in Lexaeus.

"Huh?! The moon! It's back to its original color!"

"Lexaeus shut up. I had a rough night chasing this guy just to burn him and I don't want to hear you blabbing when I go to bed! It's a pain in the ass to sleep through that"

Axel goes upstairs from a passage way and heads to a room of thirteen doors. He went to door eight and slams the door. Zexion just sighed and looks at the moon with wonder as Lexaeus stomps away to his room murmuring. Axel lies in bed with a look of annoyance.

"It's been our 9th intruder in one day! Usually more…"

Axel looked at his collections he kept outside the window. There's pieces of human parts, burned, scattered around. Tattered clothes lies around and some still fleshy skin on it. Axel smiled. "Hope more comes so I can decorate….once I get sleep". Axel then fell asleep as soon as Lexaeus slammed the door growling.

--

Yea I haven't done much and wrote enough but I'm just busy these days. Well yeah review so I can think about the next chapter.


	2. Burning Cloak

I do not own Kingdom Hearts and never will be nor Final Fantasy games, characters, and all the other stuff.

Viewer discretion is advised…

--

Somewhere in the alleys of another world there appeared a man concealed in a red cloak along with a man with spiky hair and blue eyes with a big sword on his back. The sky is dark blue and the wind blew softly in the pale atmosphere. The spiky haired man began to speak.

"Another one has fallen yet again and we're getting nowhere but wasting our men away"

The red cloaked man grunted "Merely pawns nothing more…"

"But they would have been of good use as a stall to get the orb I think we should have done-"

"Enough of this what we should have and think we what should do" said the red cloaked man as he turned away walking towards a gray dumpster.

"How about you attempt to get it yourself?" said the spiky haired man bluntly, "If you want things done, you got to do it yourself..."

"Why not you go Cloud? Are you afraid of this Axel?"

"No I am not. I just figure that the leader should demonstrate his fellow servants how to get things done" Cloud said as he flicked his hair. "Then they could, as well as I, know what you expect of us"

The red cloaked man paused for a moment looking at the gray dumpster. Then the dumpster burned and melted before him.

"Fine then….I will show you all how things are done and once I get my orb, I have an assignment for you and if you fail this, I will close the deal" said the red cloaked man as he smiled. Cloud grew pale and backed away from him "I will not fail this assignment you give if you return…."

"Oh I will come back. Axel may be a strong foe but he has never face someone that plays with fire as well" The red cloaked man grinned as he finished and laughed as he disappeared in flames.

-- --

Zexion looks up as his door was opened by man with blond hair and green eyes holding a data sheet. Zexion sighed as he knew this man is in loved in science.

"Zexion! Great news! I have received data from that by I came across like I told you and receive his data meaning I sucked some of his life force out of him taking along his fighting capabilities as well" He grinned as he looks at the data with great pride. Zexion took no interest.

"Vexen all you think about is the field of science and done nothing else. Can't you tell something new that's not about science?"

"…No?"

"……."

Zexion got up and left his room leaving Vexen sad of no one appreciating his work.

"I show you all you bastards!" said Vexen crying a bit. Vexen threw Zexion's book at Axel's door which woke up Axel up with irritation as he opened his eyes to see a black skull at his window which made him jumped up and throw his chakram at it since he never seen it before. The skull dropped down and as Axel looked down at the window, He did not see the skull anymore. Axel was confused and paused for a moment.

"Maybe I'm just seeing things…"

-- --

A black portal appears. Coming out, was Lexaeus. He looked around of the dark, gloomy room surrounded by black statue creatures with horns, sharp claws and feet, with fiery like eyes that reminds of Axel to Lexaeus. He walked to the center of the room where the orb lays on a pillar. Lexaeus just looked at it and noticed there was something in there. He looked closer to see some kind of creature barely. Lexaeus jumped back hen he heard whispering voice saying "release me release me…" just as he was about to respond, Axel appeared.

"Hey rockhead what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with your little whore Zexion?"

"Shut up Axel. Zexion and I are just partners. Nothing more"

"Ok sex partners. Now get out."

Lexaeus grunted and disappeared as darkness engulfed him. Axel turned to the orb with a solemn look.

"Just how long more until that day…." Axel sighed.

Just then, a man with a red cloak appears out of whirling flames behind Axel. Axel jumped away from him with the chakrams in his hands. The red cloaked man didn't do anything and they just stood where they are not moving an inch. Then, Axel finally broke the silence "Leave or I'll gladly turn you into ashes" Axel smiled. The red cloaked man raised his arm at Axel which Axel was a little confused of what he's up to. He shoots a small fire ball at him. Axel dodged it quickly "Is that it? What an amateur!" Axel said as he rushed towards him and slashed his body into two. The red cloaked man burned into flames and Axel was about to laughed till he was slashed hard by the red cloaked man's blade. Axel fell down and drops his chakrams and before he could get up, He hit by strong flames coming from the red cloaked man. He laughed as he made the flames carry Axel up and swings him around and around and threw him up the ceiling. Axel coughed up blood as he crashed to the cemented wall only to be grabbed again by the flames to throw him down with loud crash. Axel tries to get up as he coughed out blood and his body badly burned and flesh falling off. Axel yelled in pain as he fires multiple fireballs which the red cloaked man absorbed with his blade. He looked at him disappointedly "All of my own soldiers I've sent died by someone so weak? They are so worthless!" he said and then looked at the orb "I believe this is mine now" he said as he takes it carefully. He was at awed by how beautifully the flames burned inside the orb. "This orb…..created from the legendary bird Phoenix! Truly a marvelous treasure!" he looked down at Axel "Here's your reward for taking such good care of my orb". He raised up his hand as flames surrounds his entire arm and he shoots at Axel's mouth. He laughed at Axel's agony as the flames gets in his body. He snaps his fingers that have spewed flames out of Axel that turned him into black charcoal and collapse on the floor. The red cloaked man looked at him at awe of the corpse he sees before him. "A shame that you would have been good use to me as a reliable pawn" he said solemnly as he engulfs in flames and disappears.

--

Long yet for some reason not my best work. I could have done better somewhere here just two chapters after all. R&R please!


	3. Back from Hell

I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor Final Fantasy

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Vexen examined the charcoal corpse of Axel with great interest of how badly burn he was. Zexion entered his Lab just then looking at Axel with some shock that he had fallen. Zexion then spoke "what happen to him?" Vexen didn't look up looking through his supplies of potions then finally spoke "He was found by Lexaeus badly burned as you can see that I wonder what happened down there…but too bad the orb got stolen" Zexion looked at him with an even more shocking look then paused to look at Axel again.

"What are you going to do then Vexen?" said Zexion as he pulled out his book and reads.

"I'm going to give him that potion I wanted to experiment with you know the latest data of mine of that boy! But only some so I won't waste such data if nothing happens" He paused then continued "Hopefully he turn into some creature so I can do research on him or maybe the undead of sort" said Vexen as he grew with such excitement. "Let's get started!" Vexen said as he started to pour the substance in Axel's mouth. Axel's body shook as the substance starts circulating his body. Dark black purple flames surrounded his whole body as he starts to breathe again. Vexen grew in bewilderment yelling "he's alive!" multiple times. Zexion looked with great astonishment like Vexen only he said no words. Axel yelled in great pain fully awake but his body is still badly burned. Zexion and Vexen noticed though Axel's eyes were fully black and his body grey as it looked like the undead. Black spots are around his whole body where he was feeling much pain. It was the spots that were badly burned. Axel looked at himself with horror filled inside him of what he has become.

"What happened to me?!" yelled Axel when he looked at Zexion and Vexen.

Vexen answered "Just experimenting is all! Just be glad you're alive! A thank you would be pleasant right about now!" Vexen finished as he waited his response.

Axel looked at him and shot dark purple flames at Vexen which stunned Axel for a long time that his flames are a different color. Axel looked at his hands. They glowed with dark purple like flames swirling around and they turn brighter as Axel made a fist. "What is this power? I feel stronger… and better!" Axel said as he looked at himself. Vexen pointed at him "Look! Your wounds! They're fading!" Axel looked at his once burned body as tiny purple flames burned out with new skin appearing. Axel felt great! He turned to the two standing there in great awe. He grinned "Well thanks for the help I'll be on my way now! Got to do some work…" Axel said solemnly. He left them before they could say anything else leaving Vexen in outraged. "I didn't even get to study him! This was a bad idea… I should have done someone else! Maybe Marluxia… Yes yes! Maybe him! Axel gave me so much trouble! He never respects me at all!" he said as Zexion watched him rambling over and over and just left him.

--

Cloud stands above a cemetery staring at the ruined city around him as flames swirls behind him to appear the red cloaked man.

"Did you miss me?" he said as he approached him. Cloud didn't turn around to face him and sighs real deeply.

"All right tell me what I need to do"

"Ah yes! Your assignment!" he grins "Well, this orb alone doesn't complete my plans as I need...certain warriors to unlock this power within this orb" He smiles. "I need you to go find the best fighters there is and bring them to me"

"You mean you want those mercenaries?! Why?! "

"I and you combine cannot break the spell what lies within this orb. It's made of immense power by Phoenix itself! This mighty bird! This incredible gift..."

He looks at the orb as it glows fiery red with the phoenix symbol appearing within it as he smirks and turns away from Cloud.

"Now go! I will be having some guests arriving soon..."

"Yes my lord" Cloud says as he engulfs himself with darkness and diminishes.

--

Axel walked with thoughts of getting back the orb and have a rematch with the red cloaked man. As he heads to his room, He hears whispers coming inside. He gets ready as the chakrams flashed in his grasp and kicked the door in fighting position. Could it be that man in the red cloak? Axel looks around cautiously as we walked in slowly. He searched everywhere yet could not find anyone or anything. "I was must be hearing things..." he thought as he laid down in bed. Axel turned his head to look out the window only to see that black skull again. Its eyes burned with fire looking menacingly at him. Axel once again threw his chakram at it and flew off once again yet again, no sound of it landing. Axel closed his window so that thing would never get in again. Thoughts whirled in his head. Who is that red cloaked man? Will I be capable to fight him again? How will I get the orb back? And what is that skull? He looked at his hands that glowed dark purple and blackness fall like river of smoke. "With this new power, maybe I stand a chance! Just now I don't know where the orb is…" He sighed and closed his eyes. "I'll find out something" he said. As soon as Axel fell asleep, there was a sound footsteps coming outside the window. It was Lexaeus. He was walking through the woods only to be stopped by a figure in a red cloak.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yeah it's short again and I'm just bleh since I'm very sick. Well review please if you can


	4. Time for a meeting

I have no ownership of kingdom hearts nor final fantasy, Disney and such

"Is it going to be ok?"

"…yeah"

"You hanging in there Axel?"

"Of course..."

"That's good... After all I need my rematch"

"Yeah I know…"

"I know it's kinda bad time to talk about that in the moment since you're gravely injured…. You are so tough you know dealing with that guy"

"I try my best in missions"

"Axel!! Look!!!"

"Huh?"

A knock at the door awaken him. Axel got up to see who it was. It was Xigbar. "Axel get ready. Xemnas is having a meeting. It's important..like always..." Axel sighed. "Yeah I'll be on my way." He zipped up his uniform and stumbled downstairs to the room where everyone gathers. He walked in the room to see ten people sitting down. On the right were Xalidin, Saix, Demyx, and Marluxia. On the left are Xigbar, Vexen, Zexion, Luxord, and Larxene. And Xemnas, their leader, sat in the center. "We have been waiting for you Axel. Now take your seat so we can begin" "Yeah yeah.." He walks to his seat between Zexion and Luxord. "As you all aware that we have some people absent today… although one is currently missing but that's not why I called all of you down here. There's been a stolen orb that contains immense under the hands of someone rumored to be like a god in the ruins of Hollow Bastion or Radiant Garden whichever you want to call it. And theirs been rumors of a haunted horsemen roaming about in roads of that area as well… it said that the horsemen splits anyone into two or more pieces with the swing of his blade." Xemnas looks at everyone and sighs "I'm having suspicions that the horsemen has something to do with the orb." "What do you mean?" said Vexen. " I mean is that whenever the horsemen would appear, The moon will glow red" "Just like the time when the moon glowed here after Axel killed some guy attempting to steal the orb" said Zexion. "Yeah… but what does that have to do with the orb anyway? The moon might glow red over there for maybe another reason who knows probably just a fucked up world" said Marluxia slouching in his seat. "Well ever since the orb's been stolen, that horsemen showed up in that world." Said Xemnas now looking over to Axel "Axel since it was your duty to guard over the orb, have you seen anything unusual or felt anything odd?" Axel looked at him while rocking around in his chair "Well I do admit during my time killing worthless thieves that I felt some kind of presence was watching me but saw no horsemen or anything sometimes I feel like there's was like than one person though like two or three maybe" Axel looks at everyone "Then again my own imagination after all there's you guys walking around" Larxene shuffled her feet around when Demyx coughed and interrupts the mood "Say uh Axel bud" "Yeah? And I'm not your bud." "Sometimes Larxy would-oooommm!!!" Larxene was on top of Demyx pounding him hard in the head "SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!!!!!!" "…." Axel turns away looking at Xemnas "By the way, going back to the subject of the god in Hollow Baston was this particular person wearing a red cloak by any chance?" "I believe so and he should control flames as well like you" Axel got up "Then that's the guy I'm going after. He's strong and that son of a bitch is going to pay with his life for nearly killing me back there." "Wait Axel you can't just simply walk in there expecting to have a nice warm welcome to go into that world. It's guarded by many of his lackeys and possibly heartless too. Plus I believe Xigbar has something to tell us of what's going on there too." Everyone turned to Xigbar as he sighed "Well I've heard that their so called god sent some guy named Cloud to bring some of the finest warriors from other worlds and I have this feeling it's those twelve warriors" "Twelve warriors? So what? Are they special?" Marulxia scratching his head "I mean there's like eleven of us here that can kick some ass!" "Twelve Vies…" said Saix taking a deep breath "You cannot easily kill these kinds of warriors they're strong opponents for us to deal with" said Xigbar. "Some oh so ancient legend says they been given each a fire chalice from the mighty fire beast Ifrit and act as servants of him under his fiery hell. Phoenix is supposedly the opposite from them as Ifrit is the fire of hell and the bird is the fire of heaven and rebirth. Said to be that the servants from hell once did serve her in her holy whatever place till they were blinded by Ifrit to follow his ways and not hers." Xigbar stops and sighs "but really who cares we just need to kill these bastards.. apparently I seen one of them at Twilight Town" "Good lets get going" Xalidin said getting up. Xemnas as well rise then everybody immediately did too. "Well everyone meetings finally over so Xalidin, Axel, and Marluxia you three will deal with the one in Twilight Town" "Three Xemnas?" said Luxord "Why three? Its merely one opponent and I am aware of how powerful the foe is but everyone here are quite capable on themselves those three will indeed slaughter the opponent" "I'm aware how capable our members are Luxord but.. You'll never know.. After all we can't afford to lose members if something bad happens unexpectedly.. After all we can't predict the future" "I see… My apologies superior" said Luxord bowing. Xemnas just nodded and leaves as well as the others except Luxord, Axel, Vexen and Zexion. "You know Axel, You been recovering for just a bit, don't you think you should rest for awhile and let me take your place?" said Zexion. Luxord turn to them "what's wrong with Axel?" "He's have some unique condition he has-" "Vexen who cares and Zexion I don't need you to baby me I can do this now if you excuse me, I got work to do" Axel walks off as did Zexion sighs and leaves and Vexen grew hot tempered but does not say a thing a warps out of the room.

Somewhere in the alleys of an unknown town….

Cloud stood silently on top of demonic statues surrounding him like a ring. There were twelve statues. Cloud took out a flute and he starts blowing. A few seconds later eleven holograms appear on top of the rest of the statues. "awww fucking ass flute wake me up" "I hate my life" "When's Vacation time?" "So I need two elixirs, three ethers, and couple of hotdogs to go…" "…." "Hi everyone!" "Ooo my stomach" "This better be good.." "Oh hi its you again… Oh great" "WHY CAN'T YOU MAKE ME ROT IN PEACE?!" "So why were we the twelve again?" Cloud sighs "All right everyone The Boss has his orb now but he needs us for to open it" "OPEN IT?! What are we? His slaves?" "Technically we are slaves.." "Look I know we hate it but it's the only way of freeing us from this curse" said Cloud. "Cloud apparently I sense about three people heading towards me… they seem to be strong ones.. No one I recognize this kind of power" Cloud closes his eyes "They're probably after the orb. Escape now but left no other options destroy them." "Of course.." Soon after, All of the holograms fade away as Cloud looks up in the moonlight as he turned to blue light that shocked him but stood his ground getting his weapon. "Who are you?" The blue light gets closer to appear a blue woman sparkling like a precious gem. "Hello Cloud" "How you know my name?!" "I know everything about you… your reason to fight… Your pain" "I said who are you?!" Cloud prepares to attack "Name now" "My name is Shiva..."

--

Meh ok long gone but whatever least I tried... review? :3


End file.
